Remote systems, such as vehicles, have been introduced that include locomotion power derived from electricity received from an energy storage device such as a battery. For example, hybrid electric vehicles include on-board chargers that use power from vehicle braking and traditional motors to charge the vehicles. Vehicles that are solely electric generally receive the electricity for charging the batteries from other sources. Battery electric vehicles (electric vehicles) are often proposed to be charged through some type of wired alternating current (AC) such as household or commercial AC supply sources. The wired charging connections require cables or other similar connectors that are physically connected to a power supply. Cables and similar connectors may sometimes be inconvenient or cumbersome and have other drawbacks. Wireless charging systems that are capable of transferring power in free space (e.g., via a wireless field) to be used to charge electric vehicles may overcome some of the deficiencies of wired charging solutions.
In a parking facility with a plurality of charging stations available, an electric vehicle typically navigates within the parking facility to find a proper parking space for receiving charging from a charging station therein. An electric vehicle may attempt to pair with one or more charging stations within its communication range when a driver is attempting to use a wireless power charging facility with multiple charging pads. As such, wireless charging systems and methods that efficiently and effectively facilitate the identification of a charging station for a vehicle are needed.